


Vid: Breakfast

by Kass



Series: Vids [14]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Multi, breakfast challenge, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't serve breakfast in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is mostly made out of True Blood (all aired seasons). Additional ingredients include [sausage gravy, bacon, eggs and biscuits](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx9Iep8JiQw&feature=relmfu), [blood going down a drain](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WW8VaPzWghk), [white blood cell chases bacteria](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnlULOjUhSQ).

(If you can't see the embed, you can go directly to the vid [here at blip.tv](http://blip.tv/kass/breakfast-6189331).)

**Breakfast**

by Newsboys

 (I can't post the lyrics here, because that goes against the TOS, so -- google for them if you have trouble understanding the audio; I know they are online in other places!)


End file.
